


Just another day at the bunker

by TrueBlueBetty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Demons getting killed, Grumpy Cas, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cas, Squinty Cas, Woken Up Cas, sleeping, tired Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueBetty/pseuds/TrueBlueBetty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was sleeping from a terrible headache in his newly human body when demons come crashing in, effectively waking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another day at the bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tempestcas on tumblr :)

Cas had a major headache all morning, his stomach was hurting him, and he felt cold all over. Dean and Sam had just returned from another hunt while Cas relaxed in the bunker in his favorite footsie. A white one piece littered with cats and a printed wing design on the back. As soon as Dean and Cas had gone shopping for Cas’s newly human form, he spotted it and almost wore it right out of the store. He had started stripping as soon as he saw it but was stopped by Dean’s trembling hand behind him.

“Cas, you can’t just change your clothes in the middle of a store.” Dean had growled.

“Why?”

“‘Cause you have to buy it first for one, and second humans don’t do that.” Cas tilted his head in confusion but started dressing again. Dean purchased the sleepwear and they left a couple hours afterwards. Now Dean regretted buying Cas that suit, he never took it off. Dean and Sam entered the bunker holding cases of beer and pizza.

“Hey Cas where are you?” Dean called out, placing all the food down in the middle of the room. Dean walked into another, pulling out his gun as he saw blood dripping all over the room.

“Holy crap, where’s Cas?” Sam asked, mimicking Dean’s actions. They followed the blood to the following room, only to see Cas lying down peacefully watching television. Once the brothers realized everything was fine, they shared a questioning look before staring at Cas.

“Hey Cas buddy, want to help a friend out and tell us what happened here?” Cas slowly turned his head toward Dean then down to the bloody mess he left.

“They woke me up.” he said simply. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you mean?” Dean pushed. Cas recalled the last hour of his day. All he wanted to do was take a nap in front of the TV, he settled down and passed out when several demons crashed in through the front door as if invited and tried to kill Cas. They soon realized he isn’t "in the mood” considering he got up from the couch smoothly and stalked toward them. His hair was in a giant mess, completely disheveled, and he was squinting his eyes. The demons stared in confusion at Cas’s footsie pajamas.

“The hell do you think you’re doing?” Cas punched the first girl nearest him.

“I can’t-” punch

“-believe this-”

smack

“-I cannot believe this-” the first girl went down easily, the others not wasting time closing in on the fallen angel.

“Unbelievable, the sheer arrogance in you creatures.” Cas glared at all seven of them before proceeding.

“I can’t even get a decent rest.” Cas grabbed the angel blade from the first demon and stuck the blade up the second’s stomach, blood staining his sleepwear. “I really liked this outfit.” another dead. “It’s all nice and smooth” another punch, Cas moving quicker than he was an angel “it was clean.” dead. “You should really start training more often, you’re really slow.” Cas teased, killing two at a time. “I have a headache, my stomach is killing me, and honestly I don’t know why you’re even here.” another body down. “It’s so annoying being human, but what’s the phrase? At least I can blow your fucking brains out.” Cas killed the last demon and looked around at the mess, walking back to the original room he was lying in. “Do not wake me over such trivial matters again, thank you.” Cas shouted towards the corpses.

 

“Cas?” Dean broke through his train of thought.

“Nothing of importance occurred Dean, but I will be needing help on washing my suit. Those demons got blood on it.” Cas got up easily, scratching at his head he walked into the main room where the food was. Sam and Dean shrugged before joining him. Just a regular day at the bunker...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tempestcas on tumblr :)


End file.
